


I Fell For You

by ziallersbae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, a bit fluff, flowercrown!louis, insecure!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, oooh damn harry, punk!harry, smuuuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallersbae/pseuds/ziallersbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis moved to holmes chapel and gets bullied there, Harry is really popular, they get to know eachother, they fuck.<br/>Enjoyyy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryfistme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfistme/gifts).



Louis‘ POV:

I can’t belive I’m going here.

*flashback*

I guess my mom lied to me when she told me back in Doncaster, that the schools in Holmes Chapel are polite. I thought that the bullying finally might stop...boy was I wrong. I didn’t even get the chance to talk to one of the students and they already started picking on me. It’s probably my flowercrown…I don’t even know why but the flower crown makes me feel less weaker than I actually am. „faggot“, „girl“ and „disgusting“ were the things they already called me here in school. Little did they know that words like that make even more insecure than I already am.

-

It’s finally Friday and school would be over in less than two hours. I’m in the cafeteria right now at the very back because the other students made sure i couldn’t take a seat next to them. The cafeteria doors opened and then I saw him – Harry Styles. He’s the hottest fucking guy I have ever seen. He’s fit, has the most amazing green eyes ever, dimples (!!!) and hot tattoos that color his whole arms and from what I’ve seen through his T-shirts ,also his whole torso. All girls want him, even some of the boys, especially me! Oh shit. He noticed me staring at him. Shit what do I do now. His presence makes me freak out! Wait why is he coming over, oh my god.

„Hey, I’m Harry. What’s your name beautiful?“ I didn’t notice I haven’t answered him yet and started stuttering nonsense words. I was absolutely nervous but managed to grow some balls and gave a quite „Louis“ from me. He smirked because he obviously knew what effect he had on me. We talked quite long, even during class and we got to know eachother better. We were in class when he leaned over and whispered „Meet me at 8 at my house tomorrow, I live a few houses away from yours. Be there.“ And with that he walked away and left me completely speechless.

*flashback over*

-

Saturday 8 PM

„ I can’t believe I’m going here“ repeated itself a thousand times in my head. I was nervous as fuck. Finally I arrived at his doorstep and with shaky hands I ringed his bell. I heard footsteps and then there he stood, looking really damn hot. He grinned at me and gestured for me to come in. Unsure and with my head down I walked into the massive house with a big yard. I turned around and he stood there staring at me biting his lip. I awkwardly coughed and got his attention back. He started walking away and I instantly followed him. Seems like he doesn't want to talk to me.

We went upstairs to his room and he turned around and looked at me with a slight smirk on his face. God I want to kiss his lips so badly. He stepped closer and closer until I could feels his hot breath on my lips. He licked his lips and leaned in only to brush his lips against mine. A soft whimper escaped my mouth and his smirk grew bigger . And then it happened, the moment I’ve wanted so bad since the first time I saw him. He kissed me. But rough, I could tell that this kiss wasn’t all tonight. I kissed him back and he grinned. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up and threw me on the bed. His green eyes became a dark color and were full of lust. He climbed on top of me and started sucking my neck. I moaned at the contact of his wet tongue on my hot skin. He made sure to leave some marks and started opening up my jeans. Once they landed somewhere in the room, I took off his shirt and was stunned by his abs. I took off his jeans and could feel his erection against my thigh and it only made me grow harder. He wanted to take off my shirt but I stopped him. He looked at me questionable. „ I’m not as fit and hot as you are and there’s some things you shouldn’t see.“ I didn’t want him to see my scars I got from the beating up from my bullies. He softly kissed my lips and said „Trust me“ and with that he took off my shirt. He looked at all my scars and kissed them. „ You’re absolutely beautiful, don’t you dare to think otherwise.“ He made me blush and kissed me again. He took off my boxers and his and I couldn’t help but stare at his big dick. He started stroking me and I just couldn’t keep in the moans. Suddenly he got up to get something. My eyes went wide, he came back with lube, a vibrator, a cockring and handcuffs. He started handcuffing me to the bed and got on top of me again to put a cockring on me. „I want you to call me daddy and if you break the rule I will punish you.“ I swallowed hard and all I could do was nod. He started slicking up his fingers with lube and slowly shoved his index finger into me. It hurt because I haven’t had sex in ages. He seemed to notice and immediatly started to kiss me and told me to relax. He added two more fingers and the pain turned into pleasure and soon I was a moaning mess beneath him. I whimpered when he pulled out but then he shoved the vibrator into me and I screamed „Daddy“. He worked the toy fast and I almost couldn’t take it anymore but then he said „ The toy is only on phase 3 darling, it can make you feel even better.“ And he put it on phase 8. I almost freaked out because I thought my dick might explode if he wouldn’t let me come. I kept moaning „Daddy“ and „ Please let me come“ but it didn’t help. He took out the vibrator and made me whimper.

Harry’s POV:

The boy beneath me was absolutely beautiful. His moans made my mind feel dizzy because I’m the cause of them. I just can’t wait to finally be inside him. I pulled out the vibrator and uncuffed his hands. I put a condom on my dick and squirted some lube on it since I don’t want to hurt such a fragile little cutie. I shoved my dick into his thight hole and instantly moaned because this is what I’ve wanted since I first saw him. He moaned „Daddy“ and it was music to my ears. I slowly started moving and his handy flew to my back to leave scratches there. I didn’t mind because those scratches will remember me that I had Louis Tomlinson in my bed. This is something I’m proud of. I kissed his neck and couldn’t hold my moans in, this felt too good to be real. I felt myself getting closer and sped up only to make Louis moan „Harder daddy“. I took off his cockring and it didn’t take him long to come and soon after I followed. I rolled off him breathless and handed him a tissue to clean himself up. I smiled at him and he started snuggling up to me. I held him tight because I didn‘t want this feeling to end. I might not show it but I guess I’m falling for this amazing boy. I kissed his forehead and with that I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm a horrible writer sorry  
> Larryfistme I dedicate this to you bae


End file.
